1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin dispensing device, and more particularly to an addition of an auxiliary bowl assembly that can be removably attached for storing and transporting coins from and to a main coin hopper.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin dispensing apparatuses are frequently utilized in a large number of gaming machines, automatic ticket dispensers, change devices, etc. It has been known to provide auxiliary storage for a coin hopper with coins, that overflow from the main coin hopper, being deposited into an auxiliary storage unit and dependent on the amount of coins stored in the main coin hopper utilizing a coin transporting device to return coins to the main coin hopper. Generally, the overflow of coins are stored in an auxiliary storage unit which is located below the main coin hopper so that coins will overflow, as shown for example in the Japanese Laid Open Publication No. HEI07-595.
When there is a high volume of coin exchange, for example in gaming machines, it can be labor intensive to remove coins and recharge not only the main coin hopper, but also an auxiliary storage unit that is operatively connected with the main coin hopper. If the coins are exhausted, the gaming machine becomes inoperative. Thus, for example, in a casino or other gaming establishment, service personnel must frequently monitor the status of coins in the gaming machines.
Thus, there is a demand to increase the efficiency of the operation of a coin dispensing apparatus, such as a gaming machine, wherein a large volume of coins are both received and discharged during operation.
The present invention provides a coin dispensing apparatus that can be installed, for example in a gaming machine or other coin related device. A coin hopper is provided for storing coins and a coin dispenser is operatively connected to the coin hopper for selectively dispensing coins from the coin hopper during the operation of the vending or gaming machine. An auxiliary bowl assembly is operatively positioned adjacent the coin hopper for receiving overflowing coins from the coin hopper and for returning or transporting coins back to the coin hopper. A position-adjusting device for removably mounting the auxiliary bowl assembly is provided to enable the service personnel to empty coins and, if necessary, readily replace one auxiliary bowl assembly with another auxiliary bowl assembly that can be appropriately charged with a supply of coins. Thus, the housing of the vending machine or gaming machine can be accessed and an auxiliary bowl assembly can be mounted, for example on a channel and rail to permit an aligned sliding movement of the auxiliary bowl assembly to and from an operative position adjacent the coin hopper. The auxiliary bowl assembly can include an appropriate coupling for receiving a motive force to drive a coin transport device to lift coins from the bottom of the auxiliary bowl assembly for transport to the coin hopper. The auxiliary bowl assembly can include a guiding groove to receive an appropriate guide pin from a coin transporter unit having a plurality of crawler block members pivotally connected to form an endless loop member for transporting the coins. One side of each crawler block member can have indentations, such as teeth, that can be appropriately driven, while the other side can have a coin engaging surface. The block members can be formed of a molded plastic, and can be at least partially supported by a flexible support member mounted within the auxiliary bowl assembly for supporting the endless loop member. An exit chute can be provided at the upper portion of the auxiliary bowl assembly, which can match with a complementary aperture on a sidewall of the coin hopper for accepting coins from the exit chute.
Thus, overflow coins from the coin hopper can be appropriately stored in the auxiliary bowl member and can be recovered from the auxiliary bowl member by a self-contained transport device within the auxiliary bowl member. Accordingly, the auxiliary bowl assembly can be easily mounted within, for example a gaming machine and coins can be easily recovered from the auxiliary bowl member. The auxiliary bowl assembly can be mounted adjacent to the base of the coin hopper to permit a sliding movement as the auxiliary bowl assembly is moved to an operative position within the gaming machine. As can be appreciated, the auxiliary bowl assembly, when removed from the gaming machine, can be easily inverted so that the coins can be removed from the auxiliary bowl assembly.
The coin transporting device can be formed of a plurality of pivotally mounted crawler blocks that can be easily molded and assembled to be relatively inexpensive.
The coin transporter device can carry coins on the inner surface of the crawler blocks and thereby permit overflow coins to be introduced into the auxiliary bowl assembly on a periphery, thereby falling by gravity to the lowest point of the coin transporter device. Thus, the coins do not interfere with the upper movement of the transported coins back to the coin hopper during an overflow. The overflow coins are directed by a channel or chute so that the coins are smoothly introduced into the auxiliary bowl assembly, while minimizing the wear on the coin transporting device.